All For My Family
by ShadowKitty15
Summary: Two ninjas kept secret from their fellow ninjas in training are allowed to be known. But when their pasts come to haunt them, what will save them: their ninja skills or love and friends?


_**All For My Family**_

_**Written by: Shadow Kitty and Adventurous Dream Girl**_

ShadowKitty15: Hello everyone. I am your authoress, Shadow Kitty! But I will be known as shadow. This is my first (posted) Fanfiction on this account so please be merciful. My internet sister Samantha (Sammy) and I are writing this together so she gets some of the credit. We are working together and I originally started this projectI will be writing what happened before this story so look for them later.

Background Info: It's Saturday, January 25th of the new year in the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki is 14 along with his slightly older sisters, Hikari Tejina and Samantha Cloud.Samantha and Hikari have been kept secret from the other ninjas in training for four years and this is their first daylight training session.

_It was dark and cold as she stood there in the unusal mist. Her deep dark eyes were midnight blue, nearly black most of the time but now... She screamed as she saw the pure forest green eyes reflecting in the water. She stood up quickly, the soft grey doll night gown twisting on her ankles. She stumbled for a minute and screamed, "Sammy!" No answer. "Sammy!"_

"Sammy!" Hikari screamed jolting up from her bed to only bang her head.She winced and pulled back, holding her head. She opened one eye to glance at what she hit, and there sat her sister also holding her head.

"Ow, Kari that hurt!" Samantha mumbled in pain as she fell onto her back, thankfully landing softly on Hikari's futon while still holding her head.

"Gomen, but why were you even looking down at me?" Hikari asked sitting straight up now, with both eyes open.

"You were calling me in your sleep again," Samantha answered simply sitting back up to gaze at her sister. "You know these dreams are getting more frequent..."

"Hai..." Hikari replied with a sigh, glancing down at the ground.

"It's okay! I'm just worried!" Samantha said quickly, trying to make her sister feel better. Her normally sky-colored eyes darkened to a dark blue. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay!" Hikari chirped, the fear from the dream fading away. She wrapped her toast brown skinned arm around her pale skinned sister.

Samantha buried her head into Hikari's shoulder and her tears were hot and painful as she sobbed. "I...hate...our...power..."

Hikari's eyes now lightened to regular blue and unusal gold flecks shimmered in her iris. She was angry.

Her and Samantha's "power",as they called it, was the ability to see some parts of the future. It was because of this power that they became so close. Once upon a time, Hikari was scared of Samantha whom she called Sammy and Samantha was distant around Hikari. Now, those days seemed like a dream.

"Sammy...Sammy-channy." Hikari whispered, lifting Sammy's head with her finger. Her sister's dark blue eyes melted into hers and she pressed her forehead against Sammy's. They stayed like that for a while staring into each others eyes. Then...

"Sammy-nee! Oneechan!" A thunderous boy voice echoed off the walls. A knock on the sisters' room pounded in their ears. "Up and at 'em!"

Sammy jumped at this, bumping her forehead against Hikari's in the process. Hikari held her head as Sam held onto hers.

"I thought you said you changed the locks on _ALL the doors_!" Hikari grummbled to Sammy.

Sam sweatdropped and grinned sheepishly as she held her head. "Um, opps?"

"ONEECHAN! SAMMY-NEE!" Naruto yelled opening their bedroom door. "COME ON WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE MEETING KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"AIE! Naruto out of our room!" Hikari growled loudly as she threw her small feather-stuffed pillow at Naruto, hitting him square in the face. Sam also threw a pillow at him making him retreat.

"Hey! That hurt! What did I do?" He exclaimed, just standing in the room.

"You do _NOT _enter a girl's room, sister or no sister," Sam lectured, as Naruto sweatdropped.

"O...kay..." Naruto dragged out the word as he slowly backed out of his sisters' room. "I'll wait in the hallway!" And with that he closed the door.

Hikari sighed as she dragged the fluffy blanket off her body. She was only in a pair of white panties with pink outlines of roses and the hem of her underwear was white lace. Sammy cheeks turned rosy, she wasn't used to Hikari sleeping like this no matter how long they had been living together.

Sam simply just changed out of her pajamas into her mission outfit. She wore a simple white t-shirt with a dark blue, loose jacket with the sleeves that stopped at her elbows. She wore black capris with the same dark blue lining at the bottom of them. Blue ribbons were tightly wrapped around her small wrists, and her hair was pulled into a long braid.

Hikari pulled a black sleeve-less top over her head. Unlike Sammy, Hikari did NOT care what anybody thought of her body. The top reached about five inches below her bust, letting her midriff show. Hikari's skirt was longer than her shirt thankfully, reaching to her ankles. BUT! Slits ran from just below her thighs all the way down. Hikari preferred free-movement to protection during missions so this style was best.

"I'm ready." Hikari cleared her throat, a rose tint covering her cheeks.

Sam smiled at her sister, and motioned her to follow her out. She slid the door open to find Naruto impatiently waiting for them. Naruto turned and saw them, he pointed at them while exclaiming, "What took you so long? We're going to be late. Come on!"

"Coming Nii-chan," Sam smiled gently, as Hikari nodded.

"Yeah, let's go!" Hikari exclaimed, ringing her arm around Naruto's and sprinting forward, dragging Naruto with her.

"Hey... wait up!" Sam yelled chasing after her young 'siblings'

When the siblings arrived at the grassy forest-clearing, with Hikari first, Naruto grumbling in second place, and Sammy panting in last place, they gazed around only to see no one there.

Hikari let herself fall against Sammy's body playfully, a sign she was uneasy. Naruto blinked his sky-colored eyes at his sisters. Hikari's hair was put in two braided pig tails, with matching blue ribbons to Sam's entwined in the locks.

"When did you fix your hair!" Naruto yelped, his jaw dropping in disbelief. She had left the house with a high ponytail.

"While we were running," Hikari shrugged casually.

"Ahem." A cold guy voice interrupted the siblings' discussion. "You are late I see."

Sammy screamed in surprise which startled Naruto who pulled out a throwing star. Both faced the voice, shaking slightly.

"Hello." A guy with shiney silver hair greeted, his smirk of amusement showing behind his black mask.

"Hello." Sammy answered the greeting politely, smiling.

"'Sup?" Naruto bellowed as usual, giving a thumbs up.

"Konnichiwa, Sensei." Hikari yawned, snuggling in Sam's body warmth. Sam looked at her sister with unease.

"Get off, please." Sam begged softly. Hikari groaned as she left the warmth and safety of Sam's body.

"I wonder...are you our Sensei?" Sammy questioned the newcome ninja, her blue eyes wide with uncertainty. She played with a lock of her hair, twisting and untwisting her index finger in the strands. Her hair would of been snow white if not for the unusual golden tint that made it blonde but Sammy didn't mind not having white hair. That would be _too _weird, even for Sam.

"That I am, Miss Cloud. I am your sensei, Kakashi." The white-silver haired ninja nodded, holding a book in front of his face. Sam gulped in anticipation. Hikari loved to read and any book she hadn't read...

"Ha HA!" Hikari giggled as she swiped the yellow covered book from Kakashi's hands . She leapt into the green leaves of an ancient oak and sat, legs crossed. Her dark eyes wandering over the words.

"Ha! Kakashi-sensei has finally gotten his book taken away!" Naruto laughed, falling to the ground. Sam shook her head and looked up at her sister.

"Hikari, give Kakashi-sensei his book back," Sam said sternly but had a uneasy look on her face.

"Yes, I prefer it if you give it back now, and I wouldn't have to use force," Kakashi said calmly, but Sam could have swore his eye twitched.

"Hmmm... maybe... I don't think we should give it back Sammy-channy. This book is very..." She paused to think of a word, "...dirty. We should burn it!"

"Iie!" Kakashi automatically replied with his eye wide with worry.

"Kari-chan. Give Kakashi-sensei his book _now_. It's none of our buisness to judge him on what he reads," Sam sighed while she shook her head.

"But...but...I want to read it then! It has two guys having sex!" Hikari whined in her pathetic voice, her eyes filling with unspilled tears.

"Nani!" Sammy yelped in shock, a rosy blush tinting her cheeks. "Maybe we should burn it..."

"No way! Let's show it to Iruka-sensei!" Naruto suggested, peering at Hikari in the leaves shadows with mischief reflecting in his eyes.

Kakashi leaped at Hikari without warning and she let herself be tackled. As the ninja and ninja-in-training fell, Hikari swated Kakashi away with her foot and twisted her body so she landed on her feet. Hikari grinned, "Come and get it, Kakashi-sensei-kun!" She would like this game unless Kakashi...

Hikari's body froze and she stood straight up, the book hanging limply from her right hand. Her eyes turned moonbeam silver and clouded over to a dull grey.

"What the...?" Kakashi blinked in surprise at Hikari's vunerability and stiffness. It was unusal, yes, but it would make getting his book back easier.

"Iie, Kakashi-sensei!" Sammy growled, pulling out a long stick and knocking Kakashi off his path. She stood in front of Hikari protectively _'Hikari,' _she thought in panic._ 'Hurry up.'_

Hikari's Point of View

I blinked at the sudden sunlight in my eyes and stood very still. If I moved I would destroy the preminition and parts of the future would be hazy.

I saw Sammy in all her mission-clad glory and a blood-colored haired boy standing together beneath the blooming cherry blossoms. Sammy laughed and my heart warmed at the sound.

"Come with me!" Sammy beckoned to the boy flirtingly, batting her long eyelashes.

"We're on opposing teams!" The boy said in a monotone, his very pale mint green eyes widening at her friendliness.

"So? My sister Hikari will love you because of your tattoo and I think all of us including Naruto can be friends!" Sammy said in her serious tone, putting his hands on her petite hips.

"Friends?..." The boy dragged out the word slowly.

The sun beams wavered as did the cherry blossoms and I floated in the blackness for a moment before I opened my eyes in the regular world. Sammy was there, holding me up. "What did you see?" she asked, trying to keep her voice low.

"You." I spoke half of the truth at least. I had decided that I should trust my gut-feeling and not tell her.

End Hikari's Point of View

Sammy blink her sky-colored eyes at her sister before choosing to cling to Naruto. "Nii-chan..."

"Oh god...what do you want?" Naruto groaned good-naturedly, resting his head against Sammy's.

Hikari watched as her eyes lighten to a light baby blue. Something was going to happen to her siblings, in the future. She would protect them with all her power but for now...Hikari smiled with love at her elder and younger siblings.

Shadow: Okay! This is the first chapter! There will be surprises and twists later in the story so watch carefully!

A leprechaun with unusual gold eyes appears and looks at Shadow

Leprechaun: AIE! He's after me pot of god!

A boy with silver hair and cold icy blue eyes appears and kicks the Leprechaun

Boy: Who said I was after your pot of god!

Shadow: Richard! Leave him alone. Anyhow...Read and review. Thanks y'all.

Chapter Two preview: _Both girls were in their mission outfits. This was a unofficial mission._

_"You ready?" Hikari questioned Sam, raising an eyebrow._

_"I guess..." Sam sighed in response. Why was she going along with this...? Oh yeah. Hikari threatened her with the leash if she didn't go._

Shadow: What are the two sisters doing? Read the next chapter and find out!


End file.
